<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silver Lining by wishingstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693587">The Silver Lining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars'>wishingstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Azure Moon Route, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, I'm so mean to my comforts this has to stop, M/M, Mentions of childbirth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surrogacy, War, anyways back to the actual tags, caspar leaves ashe to raise a child and lead a territory in the middle of a war alone, i'm sorry ashe, linhardt is so done with both of their shit, shitty fiance caspar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe didn't ask for this.</p><p>He didn't ask for his fiancé to leave him at the beginning of the war as their surrogate mother was in labor with their child. He didn't ask to inherit the Gaspard territory while trying to raise a child on his own while fighting a war. He didn't ask for his fiancé's troops to kill his brother and wound his sister. </p><p>And yet it all happened. And he couldn't do shit about it.</p><p>So when Ashe appears at the monastery when the Millenium Festival would have occurred with a child on his hip and sees his ex-fiancé, he was less than pleased.</p><p>But maybe it was for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUESS WHOS BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY WRITTEN ON A WHIM THAT I'LL PROBABLY FORGET ABOUT IN TWO WEEKS?<br/>THIS ENBY<br/>also yeah the chapters are probably gonna average at around three pages, sorry y'all. Savina's story is unique in that regard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ashe sighed a bit as he heard the all-too-familiar sounds of battle in the distance and glanced at his sleeping son. Said boy was snuggled into one of his sister's old scarves, which was wrapped around Ashe like a sash. He knew he'd probably leave his son, Christophe, with his horse while he joined the battle. He wasn't sure who would be fighting here or why, but he didn't want to risk any more innocent deaths than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the little town at the base of Garreg Mach Monastery, Ashe quickly tied his horse to a tree and unwrapped Christophe from his form. He gently shook the 4-year-old awake and smiled a bit when he opened his ocean-blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Christophe, I'm sorry to wake you up. I have to go fight for a bit, but I'll be back soon, okay? If I'm not back by the time the sun rises, run that way until you find a merchant. Ask them to take you back to Castle Gaspard, okay?" he said hurriedly. "Aunt Bridgit will know what to do from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe nodded. Despite being young, instructions like this were not foreign to the silver-haired boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, papa," Christophe whispered as Ashe gave him a quick hug and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will," he said with a small smile, grabbing his bow and quiver. "Perks of being an archer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly proceeded to make his way to the battle scene, trying to be quiet but also hasty. He didn't want to risk innocent lives as he feared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he saw instead of innocent villagers being targeted nearly made him yell out in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Dimitri and his old professor, Byleth, fighting side by side as if no time at all had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was paralyzed with shock for a moment, trying his best to figure out what he was looking at. He could have sworn that the two of them had died five years ago. But he pushed all of that from his mind; he needed to focus on the battle, not the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly made his way through the town, nocking an arrow when he saw someone trying to sneak up on Byleth. He waited for a moment, changing the angle slightly, before letting the arrow fly. It pierced the back of the thief's skull, and he went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned around upon hearing the man fall, looking around for who had done it. Green eyes met aquamarine, and a smile graced his professor's lips. She gave her old student a nod, which he returned before retreating into the shadows once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly scanned the area, grabbing one of his arrows. He looked around the town, trying to locate any enemies. He climbed up a ladder behind a house, lifting himself onto a roof to get a more elevated vantage point. He saw a group of bandits a few hundred feet away, and he lept across the rooftops as quietly as he could until he was at a comfortable range. He nocked an arrow and aimed, letting it fly. It quickly embedded itself in a thief's skull, and Ashe nocked another arrow and let it fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly, as this one wasn't as accurate as he had hoped. It still killed his target, securing itself in the bandit's neck, but the shot wasn't as precise as Ashe had hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly took out the rest of the group, though he received an arrow to his thigh. He grunted as he yanked it out and drank a vulnerary, just wanting the wound to close for now. He could worry about healing it for real later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe scanned the area around him, and he didn't see any enemies. He still heard the telltale sounds of battle; metal clanging with metal, yells of pain and anger. He sighed, the noise sounding painfully familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to run along the rooftops, looking for somewhere he could safely climb down. He eventually found a window that was open and close enough to the roof to sneak through, exiting the abandoned house through the door. He then scanned the area, grabbing another arrow just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man jumped and knocked his arrow, turning around with a defensive stance. His eyes then widened, and a smile traced his lips as he recognized the woman in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ingrid!" The two smiled at each other, and Ashe laughed a bit at his stupidity. But they didn't have to say anything to know that now was not the time to catch up; they could do that when they were off the battlefield. "Are Felix and Sylvain with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're back there, but yeah, we all survived the past five years. I'm glad you survived too. I was worried about how Gaspard would fare due to its size and lack of influence," Ingrid said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was worried, too," he admitted. "Especially after Caspar joined the Empire and left me to fight for myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But weren't you two engaged?" Ingrid asked, surprise written all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story. I'll explain later," Ashe said with a sigh. "For now, we should regroup with Dimitri and Byleth, and we should probably see if anyone else has arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid nodded, and the two of them proceeded to follow the sound of the fights. Ashe saw a few enemies and quickly shot them down, using different angles for each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn... I thought you were amazing back in the academy days, but I guess I was wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe turned to see a familiar red-head, and he chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, five years of war is going to allow me to hone my skills, Sylvain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain chuckled as well, nodding a bit. "I suppose you're right. Anyways, c'mon. We're regrouping with Annette and Mercedes. I'm pretty sure the Professor and Dimitri have already taken care of most of the thieves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't just them, y' know," Ashe said. "I showed up only a few minutes after Dimitri and Byleth started fighting. Did you not notice the arrows in half of the bandit's skulls?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems you've changed for the better, in more ways than one," Felix said with a smirk. "Good to see you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too," Ashe said in response, a smile on his lips as he nodded. "Alright, let's go regroup and take care of the rest of the bandits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three others nodded, and the four of them began to go where Sylvain led them. Before long, they had regrouped with Annette and Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should find Dimitri and the Professor," Annette said. "I think I saw them going north."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would make sense since they came in from the south," Ashe said with a nod. "I wouldn't be surprised if the leader was over there; if we take him out, the others should retreat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes and Sylvain nodded a bit, and Felix grunted in approval. Annette and Ingrid were already heading north, wanting to meet up with the two people that they all looked up to and had accepted dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group soon arrived where the leader of the bandits was, and Ashe scowled as he nocked an arrow. He could tell that the man Dimitri and Byleth were targetting was a fake, and so he scanned the area for the real mastermind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he heard a pained scream from where he could see Dimitri from the corner of his eyes, he released the arrow. The metal tip impaled itself in the commander's neck, quickly killing him. Ashe sighed as he watched his foe go down, attaching his bow to his quiver and running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining bandits quickly fled, and Ashe sighed in relief. He didn't want to fight anymore; he was sick of fighting. He just wanted the war to be over at this point. And now that both Byleth and Dimitri had been found, an end was in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you all doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe was pulled from his thoughts by Dimitri's voice. It had gotten hoarser in the five years they had been apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today would be the Millenium Festival," Annette said. "We all made a promise five years ago that we'd meet up here today, no matter what happened. That's why you're here... isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ashe could immediately tell that the Millenium Festival wasn't why Dimitri was at the monastery. He would be surprised if Dimitri remembered anything from their year at the academy besides Edelgard being unmasked as the Flame Emporer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Dimitri, why are you even alive?" Ingrid asked. "You were sentenced to execution five years ago, and the Fhirdiad jails aren't exactly easy to break out of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was silent for a moment before saying, "Dedue. He... he took my place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe's eyes widened, and time seemed to stop for a moment. Dedue... memories of the time spent with the man flooded his memory. Dedue was dead? It didn't add up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that Dimitri wouldn't lie about something like that. He sighed deeply, trying to push down the grief he felt for now. He could wait to grieve until he was alone, and Christophe was safe and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Christophe was still in the forest. He needed to get back there. A soft sigh left his lips, but he turned his attention back to the conversation that was happening around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should stay in the monastery for the time being," Gilbert said. "It's got enough space to provide shelter for all of us, and it will be convenient to help us with the war effort. Everyone meet us back there when you can; get whatever stuff you don't have with you and get to the monastery as soon as you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe nodded along with the others and started heading south to where he had left his son and horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join you?" Ingrid asked him before he had gotten too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. But, there is something that is going to surprise you, and I need you to not ask any questions for the time being. Okay?" Ashe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Ingrid agreed, clearly somewhat confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe smiled a bit before picking up his pace. The companions quickly made it to the forest where his horse and Christophe were located. He knelt beside his son and picked him up, once again securing him around his body. He heard Ingrid suppress a surprised yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she said, her eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is something I would prefer to explain to all of you at the same time," he said with a sigh. "It's a long story, and not one I'm particularly excited to share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid nodded a bit, clearly feeling bad for trying to press on a matter that Ashe found uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go on ahead," he said. "I'm just going to take care of a few things here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid nodded, getting on her pegasus and starting to fly off to the monastery. Ashe gently shook Christophe awake with a small smile, which widened as Christophe opened his eyes and smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Christophe," he said with a smile. "We're going to a place you've never been to now, okay? And you're going to meet a bunch of my old friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silver-haired son nodded with a bright smile, which made Ashe smile as well. He then mounted his horse, making sure Christophe was secure. But before he could start the ride to the monastery, an all-too-familiar voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Many people think that reuniting with your fiance after four years in the middle of a war would be a happy, tearful experience. People assume that you run into each other's arms, embracing each other in a bone-crushing hug that you'll remember for the rest of your lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that was accurate for Ashe. He didn't even turn to look at the man he had once loved. The man he once longed for every minute of every day. Now, that love had been replaced for something cold. An emotion he had only felt after he realized that the Western Church had manipulated his adoptive father, who died because of their actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought it would be possible for him to feel something like that about Caspar. But, then again, Ashe never would have guessed that the blue-haired man would join the other side of the war just months before their wedding was scheduled. Just hours before their son was born. Ashe mentally corrected himself. It wasn't their son; it was his son. He didn't want to admit to himself that this was Caspar's son too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't shake the empty feeling that had existed in his chest for four years. Since he found the note from Caspar, bidding him good-bye. He hadn't shaken the feeling of loneliness. And as many times as he tried to lie to himself, he knew that he missed Caspar desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Ashe was fighting with himself. Because part of him wanted to just be in his lover's embrace once again. But another part of him just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to mess with the man who had caused him so much pain in recent years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man he loved and would never stop loving, no matter how hard he tried. He hated himself for it, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't control his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Leave me alone, Caspar. You've been good at that the past four years." His tone was emotionless, impersonal. He didn't want anything to do with Caspar, not right now. Not until he could sort through his emotions and decide if he wanted to give the blue-haired man a second chance or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to turn to see Caspar. He kept his emotions at bay when he saw him; the war inside his mind reaching a peak. The man was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. But he shook that feeling away. "If you're rejoining the fight against the Empire, come to the monastery. If not... this is good-bye. If you aren't fighting for our cause, I won't hesitate to kill you next time you meet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of waiting for a response from the other man, he turned back around and rode off through the village. He'd find out if Caspar truly regretted his actions come morning; he just needed to get back to the monastery before the others came looking for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Christophe, who had fallen back asleep. A small smile made its way onto Ashe's lips, and he turned his attention back to the road in front of him. He urged his horse to go faster, wanting to get back to the monastery as quickly as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived before long, leading his steed into the stables before heading to the reception hall to check if anyone was there. Knowing the group that he was surrounded by, he wouldn't be surprised if they had met up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled when he realized he was right. He had moved Christophe to his hip as the boy had woken up when they arrived at the monastery. The four-year-old was now looking around the room in awe, trying to comprehend where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe laughed out when he heard Sylvain's shocked exclamation, which had turned some heads. The shock written over all his friend's faces was worth bringing his son to the monastery, as it turned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he said with a nod and a smile. "His name is Christophe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he yours?" Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he said with a nod before hesitating. "And technically Caspar's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caspar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed. "He left four and a half years ago to rejoin the Empire. We were engaged, but I guess his family was more important to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say," Felix said. "He helped lead the forces who took Fhirdiad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. And Caspar's forces killed my brother," he said. "I don't know why he thought even trying to invade Gaspard territory was a good idea; I made it very clear that I would take none of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I thought Rowe had taken Gaspard under their wing?" Ingrid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, yes," he said with a sigh. "It was a military decision after Caspar tried to attack. But I made it clear that I would still send troops to take down any Imperial units who attempted to populate my territory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So basically you're still technically fighting against the Empire while being part of the Faerghus Dukedom," Sylvain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of," he said. "I am a Kingdom lord in Empire territory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you keeping up the fight, though?" Annette asked. "Gaspard territory was never exactly rich or powerful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe smirked a bit. "That's where my skills from 12 years ago come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, her brows furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to support my younger siblings back then," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were what, 10?" Annette said, clearly shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was a thief," Ashe admitted. "Until Lonato took me in after I tried to steal from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," Felix muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else was he supposed to do, Felix?" Sylvain pointed out. "He wasn't exactly old enough to find actual work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough about that," Ingrid said with a sigh. "How do those skills come in now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may or may not be stealing funds from the Empire and anonymously sending them to Fraldarius, Gautier, Galatea, and Charon territories," Ashe said. His smirk had returned by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid choked on the water she had been sipping, and Felix looked more shocked than Ashe had ever seen him. "So, that's where those random funds keep coming from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," he said. "There isn't much else I can do, since I don't have many troops, so I'm doing everything I can. I figured providing financial aid to the strongest rebelling nobles would be beneficial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beneficial doesn't even begin to explain that," Sylvain said. "One of those random payments literally saved my territory last year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad that my contributions helped," Ashe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, but how did you manage all that while raising a child?" Annette said. She seemed to be the only one to connect two dots, and Ashe sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be forever grateful for my sister, and I will never take sleep for granted again," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to take care of yourself, Ashe," Mercedes said. "That's just as important as everything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There will be time for taking care of myself after the war," Ashe said. "I'll try to be better about it, though. Since my sister is taking over my responsibilities so I can be on the front lines, that should be easier. Though now that we know Dimitri's alive, I'll probably tell her to break ties with House Rowe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need more people on the front lines, that's for sure," Felix said. "I would have been there sooner if my father wasn't struggling. It's getting better now, though. Things are starting to look up in my territory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same with mine," Sylvain said. "Now that we got the general from House Gerth out of there, things are starting to get a lot better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things haven't been as bad in Galatea territory, but I've been helping out it Daphnel territory," Ingrid said. "It's still bad, but the fight against Count Bergliez is starting to look up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe winced at the mention of Caspar's father. He would have hated the guy even if it weren't for the war, thanks to the way he treated Caspar. But because he was the leading Imperial general, it just made things that much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's attention was pulled away from their conversation as they heard the doors open, and they all looked to see who walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your highness," Ingrid said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that," Dimitri said, looking away. "I am but a walking corpse. I don't deserve that title."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Gilbert said from where he was beside Byleth. "We just found you. You are clearly alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may as well be dead," Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that," Byleth said sternly. "You will still be our king once the war is over. That is especially important now that the Regent is dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stayed quiet for a moment, and Ashe sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should our next course of action be, Professor?" Sylvain asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should stay here," Byleth answered. "It makes the most sense strategically; from here, we can get to everywhere we need to be relatively easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That does make sense," Gilbert agreed. "What do you think, Your Highness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever gets me to Enbarr the fastest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed. He supposed he should have expected this; it wasn't like Dimitri's hatred for Edelgard would have changed even though nobody had seen him for five years. Ashe knew that the other man was dealing with things that the rest of them couldn't even begin to imagine, but it still wasn't convenient. He wanted to help him, but more importantly, he wanted him to come back to his senses. They needed their king, after all, even if Dimitri disagreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should start to clean up before we do anything," Annette said. "It won't do anyone good to live in ruin, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have time for that," Dimitri snarled. Annette looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dimitri. We can't even begin to move out without securing more resources. We can't do that without somewhere to stay. And Annette is right; we can't live in ruin," Byleth said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri scoffed before walking off. Ashe watched with a sigh, adjusting Christophe on his hip. He was watching the group in awe, still somewhat tired. Ashe wanted to get away for even a moment so he can think about both Caspar and strategies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others dispersed after a moment, and Ashe went back to his room with another soft sigh. He made sure to keep a tight but comfortable grip on Christophe, not wanting to drop him or hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly made his way to his room with a sigh, nimbly closing the door and settling on the bed. He sat Christophe next to him, letting him explore the room with a small smile on his face. Ashe quietly chuckled as he tripped over a stray book, smiling as Christophe quickly got back up and continued walking around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa!" he said with a wide smile. Ashe's gaze softened as his smile broadened, and he got up and scooped Christophe into a hug. His little giggle made him smile even more, and he pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The domestic moment was ruined by a knock on the door, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in," Ashe called, still holding Christophe with his back to the door. He didn't realize who it was at the door until he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that's our son?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe turned around and tried to keep the venom out of his voice as he spoke. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> son. If he were your son, you would have at least stayed for his birth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe, you know that I didn't have a choice," he said. "When my father said that he needed help, I couldn't just decline him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did have a choice," Ashe said, his anger evident. "You did have a choice, and you chose the family that didn't treat you right over your fiancé and son. You chose the other damned side of the war, Caspar. One of your units killed my brother. There's no taking back what you did. Get out of my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar was clearly hurt by Ashe's words, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashe, please. I wrote a rushed good-bye that didn't explain everything," Caspar said, desperation written all over his face. "Just... let me explain now. I know that what I say won't make things right; trust me, I know that. I think I know that better than anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed. "Fine. But after that, leave me alone. At least until I'm ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar nodded before sighing. "God... to begin, just know that I regret everything. But when I tell you I didn't have a choice, I mean it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't get a letter from my father. He came to the castle while you were with our surrogate mother. The reason my letter was rushed and explained practically nothing was that my father was watching write it. I didn't want to join the other side; when I say that, I mean it. I was literally dragged back to the Empire against my will. And if it weren't for the fact that when I wasn't on the front lines, my father was keeping me practically under lock and key, I would have written to explain everything. I swear that on my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin and I knew that we were embezzling funds, and we kept it to ourselves. We covered your tracks, making it look like we were taking the funds to get more supplies. He was in a similar situation to myself, though he wasn't in as bad a spot as I was since he didn't have a fiancé in the Kingdom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't give the command to kill your brother. I tried to order the troops to ignore that entire side of the field, saying that I would take care of them. But my brother took over when I got a fatal wound on my arm. I made sure that your sister found him, and I got Lin to heal her so that she didn't die on the way back. That fight was hideous. But your sister and brother... they fought well. They were two of the strongest on the battlefield, second to only those who attended the Officers Academy. I'd send your sister to the sorcery school in Fhirdiad after the war."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Complimenting them won't change what happened," he said. "But... thank you for finally explaining what happened. I just have one question; how did you get out to come here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lied. I said that I got a report that there were some Kingdom troops were meeting at Garreg Mach and that I was coming to investigate," he said. "But I'm joining you guys. I've wanted to for four and a half years. Being able to... it's the best feeling in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe looked at his ex-fiancé and tried to find any lies in his words, any fraud painted in the statements. But he found nothing but the cold, hard truth; nothing but complete and unadulterated honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into the blue abyss that was Caspar's eyes. "Give me time. The wounds you left won't heal overnight. But thank you for explaining it all to me; thank you for the things that you did manage to do for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar nodded and turned to leave, a small, slightly sad smile on his face. "Of course, Ashe. Though we may have been a world apart, I never forgot you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never stopped loving you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't, either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The unspoken words were heavy in the air as Caspar left and gently closed the door, making it clear to the two of them that they were entering a new phase in their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>